


BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

by dolchedeux



Series: BunnyByun & LoeyStudio [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KrisHo make a suuuuuper short cameo, M/M, Romance, YouTuber Boyfriends, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux
Summary: “God— I don’t think I’ll ever forget the day I met Baekbeom Hyung,” he began, voice muffled by the skin of his palms. This, apparently, was a great deal to Baekhyun, for the makeup artist was quick to pull his boyfriend’s palms away from his face, murmuring a quiet “They can’t hear you well if you speak like that, Yeol”, and Chanyeol had no choice but to oblige.Which was why he was now sitting, back straight and chin held high, the poise of his shoulders and regality of his posture the antonym of his scarlet ears and crimson cheeks.“... I met Baekbeom Hyung in the middle of my makeout session with Baek.”OR: BunnyByun & LoeyStudio viewers have been requesting for more boyfriend!content, so here they are.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: BunnyByun & LoeyStudio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803211
Comments: 35
Kudos: 117





	1. Part I

“Hello Bunnies!” The greeting was accompanied by the signature hand wave and sparkly grin, and Baekhyun threw a final wink at the camera before dissolving into giggles. That was something out of the ordinary— winking was never part of his introductions, and immediately the viewers knew that today’s video wasn’t going to be quite like the rest.

(That is, if they haven’t read the title of it yet.)

“Oh God why did I even do that, that’s _so_ not my brand,” the YouTuber continued, palms now migrating over to press against his reddening cheeks. This earned him a snicker— somewhere off camera but close enough, with a gruff the users recognised almost immediately— before a quiet _“Yeah, it’s not yours.”,_ and that had the viewers letting out their laughs and sniggers.

After all, it was very obvious exactly who between the two had such a branding.

However, it seems that Baekhyun hadn’t heard it, if the way the makeup artist was waving his hands at the camera and schooling his features just a second later was anything to go by. 

“Rapidly moving on!” a clap, “Today’s video is gonna be a _liiiiiiiittle_ bit different!” a point down to the title bar, “and it’s also something that I’ve been requested a lot to do!” A flurry of white screenshots flooded the screen in typical YouTuber fashion, all of them carrying the same words and line of messages—

**_Lee Hyerin  
_ ** _Bunny!! Can you do the boyfriend tag with Loey? This video was so cute and you two are the absolute cutest!! Much love, xoxo~  
_ _👍1.8K 👎29  
_ _˅ View 320 replies_

**_YeolmaeStudio 🌟  
_ ** _Ohmygod Loey was so funny hahahah I can’t believe it wasn’t even Bunny who used the lifeline but it was Loey bc he was struggling with eyeliner 😂 This was so cute!! I’d love to see more of you two together so why not the Boyfriend Tag?  
_ _👍2.4K 👎89  
_ _˅ View 439 replies_

**_Kim Hana 🐰  
_ ** _Baekhyunnie was soooo cute ahhhhh and Loey was even cuter!! And Loey was so sweet too ahhh he really just went down on his knee to roll up Baekhyunnie’s pants like?? 😫😫😫 Where can I find myself a man like that… hahaha but anyway I’d love to see more content of yoh guys, so why not the boyfriend tag Baekhyunnie!!  
_ _👍3.8K 👎102  
_ _˄ Hide 421 replies_

— before clearing away to a brightly smiling Bunny.

“Which is why…” the sound of drumrolls echoed in the background, with Bunny himself slapping on his thighs as he scrunched his nose, eyes focusing a little off ways behind the camera, _“Loey_ is with us today!”

The sound of applause followed as _Loey_ made his way to the front of the camera, linking his fingers with the ones Baekhyun had outstretched in a _“come’re come’re!!”_ gesture. He plopped down beside the other, and it only took a single nudge from Baekhyun before _Loey_ introduced himself.

… even though all of _BunnyByun’s_ viewers already knew who he was.

_(“But it’s customary, Yeol!”)_

“Hey guys,” he greeted, his own signature salute and wink following after. Though, what was _un_ characteristic was the smirk he threw at the other, turning on his head and looking almost expectantly at the other, as if he was waiting for a response, aaaaaaand—

“You know you’re handsome, stop waiting for me to tell you that.”

_—… Well, that suffices, I guess._

Chanyeol just laughed at the eye roll his look received, and it took yet another second before the screen cut off. This time, when it faded back again, both content creators were sitting much more primly, more silently, with twin smiles on their faces, before it was all broken by Baekhyun.

“Anyway, that’s enough talking! Now onto the video!”

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_1\. Where and when did we first meet?_

“Oh my God—” Chanyeol groans, and Baekhyun giggles. The latter had instantly put his phone— from which he was reading the questions off of— up to his face, hooking it under his chin as his gaze met the camera, and it was quite obvious that this question, or at least this question’s _answer,_ was something that—

“I’ll let Yeol do the talking for this one~”

“Man— Baek!”

— he _liked._

Chanyeol’s outcry did nothing to sway Baekhyun, the beauty guru instead peeking out from behind his phone and sticking his tongue out, the action playfully endearing but simultaneously the only thing Chanyeol needed to be convinced. The music producer then turned his eyes up to the ceiling, palms cupping his face and elbows digging into his knees, and all it took was the faint tinting of red on his characteristic ears for the viewers to know exactly _why_ Baekhyun was going to like this answer.

“I was out grocery shopping with my sister, we saw Baek, she immediately walked right over to him and told Baek that _“my younger brother thinks you’re cute”_ and then added that _“he’d like to have your number”.”_

— It was _embarrassing._

Baekhyun immediately guffawed, throwing his head back in laughter as Chanyeol buried his face in his palms. The red tint was only growing deeper by the minute, the volume of Baekhyun’s laughter moving directly proportional to the depth of the redness, and all Chanyeol could continue to do was groan.

“To elaborate,” Baekhyun continued once he stifled his laughter down to snickers, “We were both in our second year in college at that time, and Yoora Noona was also enrolled into the same university for her Masters. It was her alma mater, so it made sense, and they were living together at that time too! It was just by coincidence that they went grocery shopping the same time I did, and yup, that was where we first met! At the _Lotte_ supermarket just a ways away from K-ARTS!”

Chanyeol at this time still had his face in his hands, but it was when Baekhyun hadn’t continued to elaborate did he sit back up to his height, features oddly schooled and curiously calm.

“... He forgot to mention that the moment he saw me he told Noona that _“I think he’s cute too”_ and _then_ gave his number to her.”

Cue Baekhyun blushing, and Chanyeol laughing.

The sight was absolutely endearing, with how Baekhyun was slapping playfully at the other’s chest, desperately shielding his burning red face from his camera, not realising that his own reddening ears were a dead giveaway, and how Chanyeol had wrapped his arm around the other, pulling the other into his chest and hooking his chin over the crown of the other’s head.

The viewers could only _coo._

It took a good few seconds but it wasn’t long before the pair were back to their first sitting arrangement; side by side, with _not red_ cheeks.

“But anyway, for the record, Noona was absolutely _not_ supposed to say that in the first place! She asked “are there any guys around here who you think are cute?” and I literally just answered without thinking, okay? I never would have thought she’d _actually_ _go up to him.”_

“Oh Yeol,” Baekhyun chuckled, right hand coming up to come through the other’s locks, “but if you think about it this way, if it hadn’t been for Yoora Noona we wouldn’t be together right now~”

“Baby,” the other interrupts, deadpan eyes meeting the other’s widened ones, “there’s no one who knows that fact more than Noona herself.”

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_2\. Where was our first date?_

“On the count of three?”

“Okay.”

“One… two… _three—!”_

_“At the beach!”_

Baekhyun instantly smiled, cheeks tinting a faint pink at the same time Chanyeol mumbled out a quiet _“I would never forget that day even if I tried”,_ which only helped to further deepen the pink dusted over the former’s cheeks.

“It was a picnic, actually,” Chanyeol elaborated, lips softening at the corners and smile widening as he recalled that day. “I remember my mother and sister even helping me with the food in the afternoon— literally after lunch!”

“Yup, but the food was _so_ good! Chanyeol’s mom makes the _best_ kimchi spaghetti and Yoora Noona makes the best _yangnyeom_ chicken, I swear! I remember stuffing myself so full that I ended up taking a nap after we were done,” Baekhyun laughs, palms coming up to shield the bottom half of his face, eyes curving up into endearing half-moons. Chanyeol responded in kind, cracking up at the memory but doing his best to hide his embarrassment by looking away from the camera.

“It was so funny too because Baekhyun didn’t want me to know that he was sleepy, but after the third time he closed his eyes for a moment too long, I knew.” Baekhyun blushed deeper at that, pointedly looking away from the other as Chanyeol tried vehemently to meet his gaze. “I asked him whether he wanted to nap and he gave in like two seconds later, so we both ended up napping right there on the beach with our bellies full.”

“God— such pigs I swear—”

A boop on the nose, and a jerk of a head.

“Pigs we may have been, but we were _cute.”_

Pink cheeks, a shy smile.

_“... We were.”_

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_3\. What was your first impression of me?_

“Hmm,” Chanyeol paused, tilting his head to the side as he turned his torso around to face Baekhyun. His bottom lip was stuck out, brows furrowing together and palm cupping the side of his jaw as he contemplated, and it was with each second where Chanyeol remained in this position, in his train of thought, did Baekhyun grow anstier.

… and anstier.

… and _anstier—_

_“Ow! Baek!”_

— Until he couldn’t take it anymore.

With his arm hugged to his chest, Chanyeol furiously began rubbing up and down the reddened skin, his bicep turning salmon with each second. This, however, worked no magic on the eye-rolling Baekhyun, the sympathy Chanyeol was probably hoping to garner nowhere in sight, and Baekhyun cut off his whining with a curt _“You deserved that.”_

… Chanyeol agreed.

“Fine— fine, I’m sorry.” With a quick peck to the other’s cheek, Chanyeol smiled before turning around and giving his answer.

“I mean, you guys already _know_ that I found him cute the first time I saw him,” he shrugs. “But as for a true first impression? I remember thinking that Baekhyun was just… sweet.” Chanyeol had drifted back into his thoughts again, memories of their first encounter all those years ago seemingly flooding into his mind, and both the viewers and Baekhyun himself could only watch on with baited breath.

“He was only 21 then, so he was _really_ really young— you know, baby fat and soft features and all that. I still remember it so vividly— like, it was winter, right, and it was cold out so we had to dress warmly, and Baekhyun was dressed in this really fuzzy, really big, soft wool sweater— cream-coloured too! And he even had a beanie on and his cheeks were really red, his nose too I think, and it was just so cute! _So_ so cute!”

(Baekhyun’s cheeks at this point were growing even more and more scarlet by the second.)

“And he was looking up and down the shelves— I don’t remember exactly what items were there or what aisle we were on but I’m guessing it was either the drinks or the snacks, I’m not too sure— but he was literally standing there like this—” Chanyeol then shifted his body about, edging his bottom off of the bed and bringing one hand up, hooking his thumb under his chin and curling the others into his palm. He then pushed his index finger a little upwards, almost as if kneading his chin, to the point where he had his bottom lip jutting out. Like a pout.

“— and he was just— _so_ cute. He even had his bangs on, his black hair flopping so prettily over his eyes and I think that— I remember thinking that he was _pretty._ Absolutely beautiful.

“... like an Angel.”

…

…

…

_“Ow! Baekhyun— I’m telling the truth!”_

“You are being _cheesy_ now stop it before—”

“— before what?” a smirk, “before your face burns off?” Snickering, before— “Shit— shit okay okay I’ll stop! I’ll stop!”

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_4\. When did you meet my family?_

“Oooo, this is gonna be fun!” Baekhyun laughed, the same time Chanyeol groaned out an embarrassed _“Godddddddd”._ The pair dissolved right into their statures back when they were answering the first question; Baekhyun hiding the bottom half of his face with his phone and Chanyeol groaning as he buried his own face in his hands.

“Don’t get me wrong, this is an embarrassing story for the _both_ of us, but I want you guys to hear how Chanyeol tells it.” Baekhyun pointedly looked at the other, eyes flickering between the camera and his reddening boyfriend. Said boyfriend, however, only groaned even deeper and louder, prompting Baekhyun to burst out into hyena cackles.

“God— I don’t think I’ll ever forget the day I met Baekbeom Hyung,” he began, voice muffled by the skin of his palms. This, apparently, was a great deal to Baekhyun, for the makeup artist was quick to pull his boyfriend’s palms away from his face, murmuring a quiet _“They can’t hear you well if you speak like that, Yeol”,_ and Chanyeol had no choice but to oblige.

Which was why he was now sitting, back straight and chin held high, the poise of his shoulders and regality of his posture the antonym of his scarlet ears and crimson cheeks.

“... I met Baekbeom Hyung in the middle of my makeout session with Baek.”

Baekhyun _lost it._

“It was so _humiliatiiiiiiing,”_ Chanyeol now had his face turned away from the camera, eyes looking anywhere but the lens whilst Baekhyun was now on his back on the bed, nothing but guffaws spilling past his lips. “I still can’t believe it happened, _God—_ and like technically it wasn’t even supposed to because Baek had promised that _“No one is gonna be home for the next three hours Yeol so we have the whole apartment to ourselves,”_ forgetting to mention that _“Oh, Hyung’s actually gonna be driving over from campus since it’s his term break now too and we don’t really know what time he’ll arrive but yeah we gotta be wary.”_

He threw a pointed look at the still laughing other then, but the heat of the glare was lost amidst the rose and Chanyeol could do nothing else but wait for his boyfriend to calm down on his own.

“It was really straight out of a sitcom, I swear!” Baekhyun cackled through his tears, “like, okay, so—” he bolted upright then, arm still clutched around his middle and free hand thumbing away at the tears slipping down his cheeks— “we were in my room, right? He was on my bed leaning against the wall and I was on his lap— typical makeout fashion— and like I remember he was getting _so_ into it—”

“— Don’t make it seem like you weren’t getting all whiny and moany yourse—”

 _“Out of topic—_ but anyway! Things were getting preeeeetty heated, and I think we were even about to change positions too—”

“— Isn’t that a little _TMI…?”_

“— _Then BAM! “Hyun-ah! Hyung’s here!”_

Cue laughing and groaning, split sides and buried faces.

“Hyung was _not_ expecting to return home to that at _all.”_

 _“You don’t say—_ Man, I don’t think he’ll ever let it go too. He’s _sooooo_ protective of you.”

Baekhyun smiles, cheeks rosy from his episode and face heartfully warm at the reminder of his brother. “That’s the Byuns for you~ You ought to know that by now!”

“Trust me, I do— The way his entire family pampers him, he’s always gonna be the baby of his family guys, no matter how old he gets. Heck, I think even when we start our own family and have kids that it wouldn’t change anything— you’re still gonna be the baby!”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way~”

“But anyway! That’s it for this question, let’s move onto the next one!” Baekhyun called, eyes focused back on his phone screen as he got ready to read the next question, but he was interrupted by Chanyeol’s quiet murmuring.

“I swear, if there was a list for like, _‘Top Most Embarrassing Ways To Meet The Family’,_ this would be at _least_ Number 3.”

Baekhyun looked up at him with mirthful eyes. “What would make the Top 2 then?”

“... Having sex, probably.”

Cue another round of laughter.

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_5\. Who said “I love you” first?_

The two shared a look the moment Baekhyun finished reading out the question, twin smiles stretching across their lips, soft at the corners and tilt speaking volumes of the love and affection they have for the other. They stayed as such for a good second before Chanyeol broke their gaze and turned to the camera.

“Surprisingly,” he started, voice mellow with unspoken affection, “it was Baek.”

Baekhyun’s own smile stretched into a grin at that, the makeup artist collapsing against his boyfriend’s shoulder, forehead pressed against the rounded shoulder and ears tinting a faint pink. Embarrassed wouldn’t have quite done his reaction justice, seeing as how even though he was, Baekhyun still very much liked the answer.

“We were about seven or eight months into being boyfriends— yeah, quite a while, we know— and we both just finished our last Final. Baek came back earlier than I did— I was sharing my apartment with Noona at that time— since he finished earlier and so he made dinner.” Chanyeol by this time had turned back, eyes gazing down at the crown of the other’s head, all soft and hooded and so affectionate that it had the viewers wondering just truly how dear this question’s answer was to the couple. “But because I hadn’t been sleeping well throughout those two weeks the only thing I wanted to do was sleep! So Baek laid down with me on my bed— it was still a single at that time, so we had to squeeze a little— and I had already closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep until...”

A nudge, subtle yet obvious.

“... Until I whispered ‘I love you’.”

… The grin on Chanyeol’s face was _blinding._

Baekhyun’s face only flushed even deeper, the embarrassment saturating and heating his skin to the point where he couldn’t handle it anymore and— like a spring wound too tight, he exploded in on himself.

“In my defence, I thought that Chanyeol was already asleep!” came the cry, the persuasion unfortunately diluting thanks to his reddened ears. “He literally looked like he _knocked_ out and he was laying there looking so— so— so…”

“... Handsome? Boyfriend-material? Husband-material? Love-of-your-life materi—”

“— Stop trying to make me compliment you Yeol, you know _yourself_ better than I do in that regard,” an eye roll, “but like— yeah…? It just… slipped.”

“... Man just say you fell for my good looks and _go oh my God—”_

“— That would be an understatement, you ass.

…

…

…

“... I love you for _more_ than your good looks.”

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_6\. What dressing do I always wear?_

“Easy,” a smirk, “mine.”

… Scandalised wasn’t even _close_ to describing Baekhyun’s expression then. With brows scrunched in an inward-upward motion, jaw hanging and eyes bogging, it didn’t take a genius to know that Baekhyun found the answer absolutely _absurd._ “I don’t _always_ wear your clothes Yeol, that’s not true—”

“— Yeah, but if you round up 96% it’s a 100% so…”

…

…

…

“... They’re _comfy.”_ A pout. “You’re a size bigger than I am and your sweaters become kinda oversized and your oversized hoodies become even more oversized and it’s _so comfy._ Also— you have an entire wardrobe _full_ of clothes! Me wearing a few things every few days isn’t that big of a deal…”

“... Baby,” a sigh, chiding, “don’t you mean every _day.”_

The pout only deepened, Baekhyun huffing as he turned away from both the camera and his boyfriend. Though, the red tint to his ears debunked all possible accusations of true anger and/or hurt, and Chanyeol soon found himself in chuckles when his boyfriend only continued to keep his gaze away from his own.

“... you _like_ seeing me in your clothes, so it’s just as much your fault as it is mine, y’know…”

Chanyeol just laughs, neither confirming nor denying that statement.

(But if the way he sneaked a peck to the other’s scarlet cheek was anything to go by, it was obvious what his final verdict of this case was.)

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_7\. Weird habit of each other?_

Twin expressions of contemplation; furrowed brows and pouty lips, and it was a good few seconds of thinking of both parties’ sides and quiet humming before the silence was finally broken.

“Ah, I got one!” Chanyeol looked over at the other, eyes wide and lips curled into a little ‘o’ as Baekhyun smiled at the camera. He was only responded with a side eye and a cheekier grin, but the sparkle of genuine in the other’s eyes helped to reassure him that it wasn’t anything embarrassing.

“Chanyeol is a music producer, right?” he begins, “but one thing I don’t think a lot of people know is exactly how much music means to him and how much of his life he dedicates to it.”

That left the viewers a little surprised, some even skeptical, because _LoeyStudio_ had showed again and again just how much music revolved around the life of a certain Park Chanyeol; his twenty-four hour livestreams evidence of his dedication to music and the festivals and fundraisers he participates in, shown through vlogs and summary videos, serving as enough proof of his passion.

So does Baekhyun’s words mean that he’s an even _bigger_ music junkie? How?!

“He actually does it all the time but I notice it best whenever he’s holding me.” Baekhyun then proceeded to shift, coaxing Chanyeol to spread his legs and open his arms so that he could slot himself in. Once Baekhyun was satisfied; him on his boyfriend’s lap and his boyfriend’s arms around his waist, palms lax against the cloth of his t-shirt and Chanyeol’s chin hooked over his head, did Baekhyun continue. 

“Usually we’d either be watching a movie on our couch or bed, and somewhere along the way— usually a lull in the plot or like a filler episode— he’d start to tap his fingers.” His fingers followed his words, the thin digits tapping rhythmically against Chanyeol’s arm. He couldn’t do it on his waist, where the action usually occurred, since it wouldn't be able to be seen by the camera, but he got his point across all the same.

“Wait— I do that?” Baekhyun simply laughed, the endeared affection audible in the light tinkles, before he reached up to peck the other on his nose.

“Yup, and that’s when I know you’re distracted from the show. Sometimes I let you continue, because it actually is quite soothing and even a little therapeutic at times, but other times it’s just my excuse for us to turn the TV off.” Baekhyun then turned his attention back to the camera. “It isn’t a weird habit, I don’t think. But it _is_ really endearing, and something that I love about him.”

Chanyeol just smiled in kind, dropping a long kiss right on the crown of the other’s head.

“Okayyyy~ Now your turn!” The exclamation was followed by a quick upturn of his face, Baekhyun smiling as he looked up at the other from under Chanyeol’s chin, and the latter must have found the action so incredibly adorable because—

_“Stop being so cute for once and I just might be able to think, alright?!”_

Baekhyun only cackled.

“Okay, I thought of one!”

Expectant eyes met his own, from the same face still nestled against his chest, and Chanyeol couldn’t help dropping yet another kiss on the other’s nose before continuing. “It happens only when we’re outside, usually when it’s crowded!”

Chanyeol now had his hands linked with Baekhyun’s own, the latter fiddling and playing with the other’s larger, thicker digits as he focused on the former, attention rapt. Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind, however, seemingly not even noticing Baekhyun playing with his fingers, which led the viewers to think that this was a common occurrence.

(A _cute_ common occurrence.)

“Usually we’d always be holding hands when we go out, but on some occasions our hands might be full so we can’t, and this is most common like when we’re walking down the street after shopping or going out and about at night.” A squeeze of linked hands. “Sometimes— in the summer or during school breaks or vacation days, mostly— the streets would get really crowded and even though we do stick close even then, Baekhyun has a habit of holding onto the back of my shirt—” Chanyeol gripped the bottom of his shirt then— “near the hem.”

Baekhyun startled then, brows furrowing and eyes going a tad wide as he pursed his lip, thoughtful. Almost as if he was trying to remember if he even did that.

“It’s actually really cute, but also a little heartbreaking because it’s his unconscious way of showing his anxiety?” Another squeeze of fingers, a quick peck to the underside of a cut jaw. “So I always turn around and hold his hand then and there.”

A smile, and a peck on fluffy brown.

“He calms down immediately.”

…

…

…

“... Why do you make everything so _cheesy oh my God—_ and that wasn’t even _weird.”_

“Hey! You did the same for me, didn’t you? And it's a habit of yours I love, another part of you that I love, and I wanna share it!”

…

…

…

“... See? _Cheesy.”_

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_8\. What do I often do in my free time?_

“Pfft, another easy one?” a smirk, “he bothers me.”

“Hey!”

The two ended up toppling over each other, Baekhyun sending slaps and punches all over where he could reach, but judging from the light sounds, they were playful. Chanyeol was of course nothing but a laughing fit himself, eyes and nose adorably scrunched up in light of his boyfriend’s mock anger, but all it took was for a single wrap of arms and a swift switching of positions for Baekhyun to quit it.

… a pretty _compromising_ position.

“... Oh.”

“... Well.”

… Whiiiiiiich probably explained the cut scene.

“Anyway!” A clap of hands greeted the viewers the moment the white screen faded, and the couple were back on the bed, PG-13. Thankfully.

“To answer the question seriously,” Chanyeol began, “Baekhyun games quite a lot during his free time!” The statement ended off with a smile being thrown the camera’s way, tilted a little at the corners in what could only be a knowing grin, a hint (or callout?) at his boyfriend’s obsession with gaming. “I swear, he loves gaming so much that— and I think you guys know this if you watched his business travel vlogs— he literally bought a whole _luggage_ _just_ for his gaming laptop when he travels for work. Like?!”

Hands thrown out, palms open and fingers spread upwards, Chanyeol’s demeanour was the physical embodiment of ‘????’, and the viewers could understand why.

… and apparently, Baekhyun could too, if the way his cheeks burned a bright scarlet was any evidence.

“I get _bored_ on my free days when I travel, Yeol!” he whined, bottom lip jutting out and brows cinching almost petulantly, but the transparency of the gesture was obvious enough— after all, what was _BunnyByun_ if he didn’t make use of his cute features to get what he wants from his boyfriend?

(In this case, it was what he _doesn’t_ want; he _doesn’t_ want his boyfriend to continue talking.)

Fortunately though, both for the viewers as well as the world of entertaining content, Chanyeol didn’t bite.

“You could like, I don’t know, _leave_ your hotel room and explore the city you’re in? Y’know, a city you’ve never been in before? Seeing it for the first time, for free at that? Since all expenses are paid by the client? Like— _sightsee?”_

…

…

…

“... I’m not taking you with me on my business trips anymore.”

“Oh _please—”_

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_9\. How long have we been together?_

“Easy.”

Twin smiles, twin flushed cheeks, twin eyes speaking of nothing but pure endearment, genuine affection, and faithful love.

_“Six years.”_

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_10\. What was our first road trip?_

“Hmm, like the first road trip that we’ve both been on at the same time or first road trip where it was _just_ the two of us?”

A legitimate question, not going to lie, and it had Baekhyun himself pursing his lips in thought. But seeing as how this was a question meant for his boyfriend to answer, he deemed it best for Chanyeol to “Interpret it however you wish, Yeol.”

“I’ll do the first one then,” came the reply.

“The first road trip was actually with a mutual friend of ours. Or, more accurately, a mutual friend _couple.”_ A smile was instantly plastered on Baekhyun’s face at this point, phone once again taking up its almost default position on his chin, vainly shielding the bright smile. “We were about five or six months into dating, and we were on our first trip to a ski resort together. The drive itself was pretty boring, with Baekhyun and one of our friends, let’s call him Jun, sleeping through the entire like six hour ride— the driver rotated just between me and our other friend, let’s call him Fan.”

Chanyeol’s own lips began tilting up along the corners. “I guess you can tell where this is going— but by the time we arrived at the resort— please note that we started our journey at like four or five in the afternoon on a Friday, alright, we literally got in the car right after Jun’s last class ended— and by the time we arrived both of them were still knocked out cold.

“But we couldn’t— ‘we’ meaning Kris and I— couldn’t just leave our boyfriends in the car like that so basically that night was the first time I carried Baekhyun bridal style.”

“— To ease your worries and also so I don’t get _‘waaahhhh Chanyeol’s so strong!!!’_ comments, I was _skinny._ I wasn’t heavy enough to warrant a _strong_ someone to need to carry me, alright!”

“... Yeah… I was scrawny as hell back then.” Chanyeol grimaced, a sheepish smile leaving his lips. “Man honestly the only thing I had going for me then was probably my face.”

…

…

…

“... Literally why do I love you.”

A smirk.

“Because you love this handsome face and you love being carried by me as much as I love carrying you, Precious—”

_“— Stop.”_

“Oh yeah, before we end this session, the first road trip we ever took where it was just us alone ended up _terribly—”_

“Baek—! Don’t tell them—!”

Squabbling, flailing, grasping—

“We were driving for five straight hours only for Chanyeol to realise that we were going the wrong way—”

_“— Baekhyun!”_

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

“Anyway!” a clap, “that’s all for today’s video!”

Flashing twin smiles at the camera, both content creators proceeded with the closing.

“We hope you enjoyed the first part of our ‘Boyfriend Tag’!” Baekhyun grinned, “I decided to split it into two since it was getting quite long, but don’t fret! The second part will be uploaded next week, so do keep an eye out for it then!” 

“Do let Baekhyunnie know down in the comments if you’ve got any video suggestions in mind for us— or even him alone— to film! Also, if there’s anything in particular you enjoyed, please do let him know down in the comments as well!”

“And if you’re interested in music, do check out Chanyeol’s YouTube channel—” a point at the top right, where a banner link has popped up— “he produces music and films music How-To’s on _LoeyStudio!”_

“Aaaaand that concludes today’s video! As always, like, subscribe, and click on the little bell icon if you wanna receive notifications whenever Baekhyunnie uploads!”

“Yup, and please do the same for Yeol’s channel as well! Till now, it’s been _BunnyByun_ and _LoeyStudio,_ see you next week!”

**_Park Hyunjin  
_ ** _This was ridiculously adorable hahaha thank you for sharing this with us hyung! ^^ I recently just started getting into makeup and your videos are the best by far! Also, Chanyeol hyung is so handsome???  
_ _👍3.4K 👎18  
_ _˅ View 398 replies_

 **_BunnyByun  
_ ** _Ahhhh_ _thank you!! I’m more than happy to help heheh and Chanyeol says he knows -.-  
_ _👍4.7K 👎20  
_ _˅ View 783 replies_

**_BunnyStudio 💓  
_ ** _You two are really gonna be the death of me I swear 😫😫😫 How do you two get cuter with each video?!!?!?!?!?!  
_ _👍2.5K 👎135  
_ _˅ View 270 replies_

_**Bo Haram  
** That’s it. Chanyeol officially wins best boyfriend of the year award and Baekhyun luckiest boyfriend in the world award 🏆 There is no couple who has existed, existing, will ever exist that will top you two and I am saying this with my whole entire CHEST. This is a fact!!!!_  
_👍3.1K 👎92_  
_˄ Hide 132 replies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a sort of mental break from the fic fest I'm participating in~ So I'm not too sure when the second part will be up but don't fret it will be! I love YouTuber boyfriends! ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~ :) All comments and kudos are appreciated! Also, if you have any ideas for what other videos BunnyByun and LoeyStudio could do, please do let me know down in the comments! Till next time~


	2. Part II

“You know the drill, so we’re skipping introductions today!” came the chirp,  _ BunnyByun’s  _ jazz hands coming into play and accompanying his greeting. The YouTuber had his eyes curved and lips pulled into a serene smile, corners softened in what the viewers recognised to be affectionate anticipation, and they didn’t need a single hint to figure out why.

The video’s title was answer enough anyway.

“Yup, you know me, and you know Baek, and we know  _ exactly _ what video you guys have been anticipating for this past week, so…” *insert dramatic drum rolls here* 

“— Welcome to  _ BunnyByun’s _ Boyfriend Tag!” a pause, “with  _ LoeyStudio _ , Part 2!”

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 11\. First thing you noticed about me? _

Chanyeol let out a hum at that, features contemplating as he thought over the answer, because—

“Didn’t we answer this already? It’s the first question, isn’t it?” Which then prompted Baekhyun’s own features to crumple, expression pulled into one of thought not unlike his boyfriend’s. Sending a quick glance down to his phone, Baekhyun recalled Chanyeol’s answer to the question in, well, question, before deciding that—

“Not really. The first question asks  _ where _ and  _ when _ we first met, and you didn’t really elaborate on what exactly you first noticed about me.” Baekhyun smiles then, cheeks ballooning at the same scale and rate as the pink tainting his skin. “... You just mentioned that I was cute.”

Whiiiiich only had Chanyeol rolling his own eyes.

(No, he wasn’t smiling, and no, he wasn’t blushing. It’s a trick of the camera, and you need to get your eyes checked.)

“And  _ you _ berate me for being narcissistic,” he chuckles, “I smell hypocrisy, Mr. Byun.”

_“You_ _admitted it!”_ Baekhyun laughs in reply, knees coming up to curl against his chest and hook under his chin, arms wrapping around them securely. “Now quickly! I’m curious too— I don’t think you’ve ever actually mentioned it either.”

Chanyeol relents, not without letting out another reluctant (or was it embarrassed?) sigh, ears tinting a faint pink as he readied himself. “I don’t think this answer is all that unexpected, but it was your hair.”

…

…

…

The video lulled as Chanyeol succumbed to the embarrassment; posture returning to its default state of having his face buried in his palms and ears burning a bright red, while Baekhyun looked over at the other with a confused furrow to his brow and lips pursed in a pout. 

“What did you even mean by  _ not unexpected, _ that was  _ certainly _ unexpected!” Baekhyun complains, a petulant pout taking over the sweet turn of his lips. The viewers didn’t know what to make of his reaction though, because Chanyeol’s answer definitely wasn’t an expected one, but it would only warrant  _ confusion _ and the need for an elaboration, no? So why did Baekhyun seem… upset?

Though it seems like they spoke too soon, for the viewers got their answer just a few, quiet seconds later. 

“... Not to mention that is the most  _ un- _ cute answer possible…”

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … Ah. _

Apparently, Chanyeol thought the same, for the music producer had shot up from his pitifully humiliated stance to one of confused… anger? Disbelief? Hurt?

“Hey! That’s a  _ cute _ answer okay! Your hair was really cute— and Baby, I was looking at you from behind! I couldn’t see your face because if not then your eyes would have been the first thing I noticed, but that answer is  _ so _ cliche and  _ so _ basic and I’m nowhere near basic.”

“...”

“... You had your blown-dry hair, and it looked so fluffy… It was…  _ cute.” _

“...”

“... and, you were in your sweater and had your arms in front of you and your little fuzzy bunny slippers and just—  _ God, _ you looked so cuddly that day and your hair legit didn’t help. Quite frankly, it was what had me admitting to Noona that you were cute, and hey! It got us to where we are today, didn’t it?”

…

…

…

A pause.

… A  _ long _ pause.

“... I suppose…” The pout was slowly uncurling, gradually melting into a contemplative smile as Baekhyun glanced at what the viewers presumed to be the camera feed, hands coming up to fiddle with his flyaway strands and combing through his bangs— it was his signature hairstyle, one that the viewers have said multiple times that made Baekhyun look years younger, and it wasn’t a reach to think that Baekhyun knew that himself.

“My hair  _ is _ pretty cute,” Baekhyun snickers, all traces of upset-annoyance vanishing as he swivelled his head, drinking his features in. “I didn’t realise it was cute enough  _ alone _ to get me the love of my life, but love works in mysterious ways, I guess.”

All that earned him was a chuckle from Chanyeol as well as a kiss to his round cheek. “You pretty much answered your question, Love.” Chanyeol smiles, the arm looped around Baekhyun’s waist squeezing as his palm gripped the latter’s flesh teasingly. 

“It’s  _ because _ I am the love of your life that’s why your hair alone was enough to have me falling.”

…

…

…

“You are so  _ cheesy— Enough!” _

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 12\. What pisses you off? _

“Oh, this is an easy one,” Chanyeol quips, lips tugging up at a lone corner as he hooked his linked fingers over his knees, eyes focused on the camera. “It’s a long-standing… issue? I don’t know, but it’s something I’ve never brought up because I never really knew how to, and I didn’t wanna hurt Baek’s feelings…”

“... but I guess there’s no other better time to bring it up than the present, right? Sooner the better?”

Baekhyun at this point was clearly as curious as the rest of the viewers, leaning forward on his knees and peeking up at his boyfriend from under his bangs, bottom lip hooked behind his top teeth. It seemed that he too didn’t know what exactly he’d do that’d drive the other up wall, and it was fair that he’d think that, given that they never  _ actually _ piss each other off.

He has revealed to his viewers before— in between brushes of  _ Benefit Hoola _ and swipes of  _ NARS—  _ that while they do have slight annoyances— of which they have long come to accept and/or talk through and come to compromises— there really isn’t many, if any, matters nor instances where they truly anger the other. They always make sure to talk through such issues; understanding and calm a default whenever such disagreements occur. 

It was something he prided on, knowing from past experiences, both vicarious and not, that not many couples had a foundation built on understanding and compromise. In fact, as far as Baekhyun knows, he was and  _ is _ the only one in his friend group who hasn’t truly fought with his partner yet. His friends had shared nightmarish anecdotes of screaming and yelling and going blind to red and deaf to reason every once in a blue moon, of petty fights jabbing at insecurities and behavioral patterns, and Baekhyun always parted from them with nothing but gratitude and relief in his heart that he never had to go through that with Chanyeol.

Disagreements they have had, yes, but they have never  _ fought  _ fought. They have never pissed each other off, because the moment a flame of annoyance was sparked, all they needed was a low  _ “Baby, can we talk?” _ or a quiet  _ “Love, I need to tell you something, can you make time tonight?” _ and it would have been nipped right in the bud then.

So for Chanyeol to be insinuating that there is actually something about Baekhyun— a personality trait or a habit or  _ something— _ that drives him mad and hasn’t thought to discuss this with Baekhyun, when they always,  _ always _ have… 

The twinging of his heart wasn’t quite a pleasant feeling.

Baekhyun guesses that the gloominess must have translated to melancholy, the air around them turning stale upon Baekhyun’s (presumed) revelation, for Chanyeol had instantly whipped his head about to face the other.

… and if the translation of dejection in Baekhyun’s slumped shoulders and upset pout could reach the viewers, it must have reached Chanyeol as well.

Though, Chanyeol’s reaction hadn’t been exactly what the viewers were expecting.

Much less Baekhyun.

For—

“— See?” Chanyeol murmurs, soft eyes and wide brown embodying the fond affection and love his tone carried, “... this is exactly what pisses me off.”

A deeper furrow of brows, chin digging into a sunken chest, shoulders rising— defensive, confused, angry,  _ upset— _

“My Love being sad.”

—…  _ Wait… _

_ … What? _

“Baek being sad,” Chanyeol elaborates, free palm coming up to cup the other’s cheek whilst the other remains tight about Baekhyun’s waist, squeezing the flesh there, “That’s what pisses me off the  _ most.” _

…

…

…

“God I  _ hate you.” _ Chanyeol simply laughs, swiftly clasping his fingers around the flying wrists and swatting palms, placing a light peck on the apple of his Love’s cheek. “You really had me thinking I did something to piss you off and I got so upset I  _ hate you.” _

Unlike his hands— which seemed hellbent on giving his boyfriend a good smack on his chest before they ended up trapped between thick, tattooed fingers— Baekhyun’s pout hadn’t relented. Instead, it only grew deeper, and Chanyeol knew that he had to do damage control. After all, he knew better than anyone just how much Baekhyun values communication and thorough discussions over upsetting matters, and knew just how upset he would have gotten should Chanyeol spring up something like  _ this _ out of the blue— for the public to see, no less— so he should take responsibility for his actions.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chuckles, though the sincerity in those four words weren’t lost to Baekhyun, the apology genuine through the laughter, “that was mean, and I shouldn’t have done that.”

Baekhyun stopped struggling then, eyes going wide behind his bangs and pout still ever so prominent, and it was clear as day that the upset was still running in his veins, diluted or not.

… and Chanyeol knew what he had to do.

Dramatically pursing his lips, Chanyeol placed a loud, wet, and romantically- _ gross _ kiss on the other’s lips, ending off the exaggerated smooch with an equally as unnecessary, uncalled for  _ “muah!” _

It might have had Baekhyun jolting back and wiping his slobbered lips with his sleeves, but it got him to smile again.

… and that was all Chanyeol wanted.

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 13\. What I’m not good at? _

A laugh was the first thing Baekhyun was responded with, and he could only look on distrustfully, bottom lip jutting out in an uncertain pout and brows cinching together. He knew from experience (prior to  _ BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡,  _ even) that laughter being an instinctual response to anything is and will never be a good sign.

So,  _ cue the anxiety, _ Baekhyun guesses.

Thankfully, Chanyeol was merciful enough to relent just seconds later, the music producer squashing his chuckles down to muffled giggles as he sat up straighter and diverted his full attention back to the camera. There were still signs of mirth lining the corners of his eyes, glinting dimly in the light of amusement in his browns and etched in the scrunching of his nose, and Baekhyun could only look on— ansty and impatient— as Chanyeol finally took a breath in and—

“— Cooking.”

…

…

…

“Baek sucks at cooking.”

Chanyeol should have expected the smack to his arm.

“I’m not that bad!” came the vehement disagreement, Baekhyun’s brows cinched together and bottom lip jutting out into a disgruntled pout. Chanyeol could only laugh through his hisses, the taller’s palm working subconsciously over the reddening skin of his bicep, and his amusement only grew with the steadily intensifying dispute the other was putting up. 

“I can cook okay! I make pretty decent food— food which  _ you _ have complimented before!”

Unfortunately, that hadn’t been enough to deter Chanyeol from his fit. In fact, it only served to further push him deeper when all the music producer did was scrunch his eyes even tighter and jaw slacking as a guffaw escaped his lips. It didn’t help that Chanyeol even went so far as to slap his palm against his thighs either.

“Baby— Baby I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Chanyeol huffed out in between breaths. “You  _ can _ cook, yes, and you’ve made some excellent stuff before, even the viewers know that.”

Baekhyun’s kitchen skills wasn’t news to the viewers, especially not to the avid ones of his vlogs where he records aspects of his day-to-day life; trips to the grocery store to pick up flour, baking soda, cocoa powder, and chocolate chips almost as common as seeing Baekhyun preheat their oven. He was an avid baker and a pretty good one at that, and that was something that Chanyeol’s recorded reactions of moans and groans could vouch for—  _ “God, your brownies are always insanely good, where’d you even get the recipe?!” _

Which was why the viewers were just as confused with the unsaid  _ ‘but’ _ in Chanyeol’s last sentence.

That is, until—

“You  _ bake _ wonderfully, Love, but we both know who handles the stovetop better.” Chanyeol coughs, before he smirks, lips tilting cheekily.

“... Emphasis on  _ top.” _

Now, Chanyeol  _ really _ should have expected the pillow thrown at his face.

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 14\. What I’m good at? _

“Isn’t this easy?” Chanyeol frowns, gaze flickering between his boyfriend and the camera, expression the embodiment of  _ ‘This is a rhetorical question, right?’. _ “Being cute and makeup?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned scarlet at that, gaze dropping to his folded legs and bottom lip once again hiding behind his teeth, nibbled and chewed. Despite Chanyeol’s answer being delivered in a tone so breezy, Baekhyun couldn’t help but take it as a compliment— in actual fact, Chanyeol’s careless,  _ ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ _ tone in itself  _ was _ a compliment, and Baekhyun couldn’t help the grin from stretching across his lips.

“Be serious, Yeol!” he chided, though its effect was mellowed down by the satisfaction lacing the syllables, which Chanyeol picked up on instantly. The latter simply turned to face the other, movements in tandem with the smile on his face the moment he realised his boyfriend liked what he heard, and it only took him another moment before another slew of praises left his lips.

“I  _ am _ being serious, Baby,” Chanyeol grins, dipping his head down to press a kiss to the soft brown mop. “You’re amazing at makeup— ridiculously so, by the way. How long has it been now, what— eight years? Of experience? Releasing your own product line? Having your palettes being sold at Sephora? I mean—  _ Baek.” _

Cue red cheeks and shy laughs.

“Also, as for the other one, well, you’ve got your entire 26 years of life to vouch for that, don’t you?” Chanyeol brought his free hand up then, fingers curling into his palm sans his index; his forefinger instead curling around a flattened, straightened thumb, before gently nudging it against the tip of Baekhyun’s nose.

_ Booping. _

“... You’ve been cute your whole entire life, and you know that better than anyone.”

…

…

…

… Cue  _ redder _ cheeks, and even  _ shyer  _ laughter.

_ “Next question!” _

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 15\. Favourite feature about each other? _

“This one’s an easy one for me,” Baekhyun chirped, head tilting to lean on one shoulder as he grinned at the camera. It was no surprise which feature of Chanyeol’s was his favourite, what with Baekhyun always being vocal about his adoration for his boyfriend’s ears—  _ “They’re really endearing, and it’s a unique feature of yours, something that makes you,  _ you.”— which was why the viewers weren’t expecting anything else than the tug Baekhyun gave to both ears.

“A—Ah— Cut it out, Baek—!” came the taller’s cries, Chanyeol’s own features scrunching up in distress and hisses sliding from between his teeth as he scrambled to pry his boyfriend’s fingers off of himself. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done, for Baekhyun’s fingers gave way to blood rush and the classic stain just a jiffy after.

Baekhyun giggled, his own nose and eyes scrunching up as his shoulders slumped in what could only be endearment; a specific posture that makes its appearance only around Chanyeol. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he laughed, before gently cupping the abused ears and smoothing soothing circles on the heated skin. Chanyeol playfully nudged his fingers away at first, petulant pout (a trick he learnt from none other than his own boyfriend) on his lips as he glared at Baekhyun. It didn’t reap its expected benefits though— which were an apologetic kiss followed by incessant coddling and hugging and whispered  _ ‘I love you’s—  _ for Baekhyun just snorted.

“It’s called the  _ Baekhyun Pout _ for a reason, Love,” and that had Chanyeol instantly disarming all defences as he relented, something which made Baekhyun quite happy.

“But yes,” Baekhyun continued, picking up on his answer once he had his fingers cradled about his boyfriend’s ears, “Yeol’s ears are my favourite feature of his, that is if you didn’t know that already.” He laughs, grin causing his eyes to curl into half crescents and cheeks to balloon, pressing his head to the other’s shoulder. “It might be a basic answer, but I love them for reasons other than the fact that they’re adorable.”

He throws a look at Chanyeol’s own confusedly curious one before pressing their lips together, one that could be read as a placating one—

“They help me read him better.”

—… that didn’t really help.

Baekhyun laughs through his nose, giving the thin ear shells another squeeze before turning to face the camera. “Yeol’s ears get red really easily, as you’ve just seen for yourself—” he gestures to where and what his hands are curled about— “and they tell me a lot of things Chanyeol himself will never admit.”

“For example, during the winter season. It can get really cold here in Seoul and it snows unexpectedly sometimes too, but even then Chanyeol would absolutely refuse to wear a beanie, instead choosing to wear a snapback or a normal cap instead.”

A pause, a pointed look, before an inhale.

“You see, the thing is, there usually will be warnings about whether or not it’ll snow on that day, right? And possible temperature drops as well, right?”

… and Chanyeol knows exactly where this is going.

“Well, guess who always never listens and whose ears always end up blazing red by the evening,  _ and _ internally whining about his freezing ears?”a huff, “Yeol’s the exact reason why I keep an extra beanie on me whenever we go out.”

A shove was all Baekhyun got in response, Chanyeol’s hands coming up to swat him away while he burst into a fit of giggles. The peeved glower concealed the playful annoyance, one honed and polished over years of fond teasing and affectionate touches, which was why Baekhyun didn’t seem too bothered about Chanyeol’s supposed hurt feelings.

And neither were the viewers.

After all, jabbed banters always stemmed from centric love, and it was just one of the many ways both content creators expressed their affection for the other. 

The above was just yet another exhibit, number #613 to be exact.

“Yeah? Well, my favourite feature of Baek’s would have to be his  _ tummy.” _

— A scandalised squawk followed by unabashed cackles.

“Baek doesn’t really work out his abdominals, so his tummy’s usually very soft— and just like the rest of him, very,  _ very  _ cute.”

The sincerity lacing the last few syllables threw Baekhyun off, the makeup artist instantly coming down from his haughty high at the unexpected… compliment? Comment? Statement? How does one even categorise something like that?

“It’s a compliment, Sweetheart,” Chanyeol laughs, slinging both arms around the other’s waist and elaborately splaying both palms against the soft flesh. “Besides, a tummy is a tummy; everyone has one, just like how everyone has ears. We’re all different and we come in all different shapes and sizes, and that includes our features as well. So really, there’s nothing to be ruffled nor self-conscious about! My ears are just another part of me, and you love me, just like how your tummy is just another part of you, and I love you.”

…

…

…

“... So that’s why you love hugging me like  _ this—”  _ Baekhyun glances pointedly down at where the other’s hands were kneading the soft flesh of his stomach— “huh?”

A chuckle, before a quipped “You’re only just realising?”

…

…

…

…  _ Exhibit No. #614, as seen above. _

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 16\. What do we argue about the most? _

Both men let out a contemplative hum at that, looking at each other with twin quizzical expressions as they thought the question over.

“I don’t think we actually argue about anything, really,” Chanyeol begins, a pout on his lips as he matched the other’s gaze from his face nestled between his palms. Baekhyun only nodded in agreement, eyes breaking free from where Chanyeol’s had them fixated and diverted them to the camera.

“If this question is about the little things like chores or habits or pet peeves, then we’ve actually passed that port a while ago,” he huffs a laugh here, as Chanyeol does, “All of those fights about doing the dishes, vacuuming, leaving bowls and the lights on happened when we first started staying over at the other’s back in our, what, first? Second year of dating?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol shifts, leaning back on his hands and arms locking straight as he regards the camera, relaxed. “And it wasn’t as if we like, _ legit _ fought or anything. It was pretty easy to communicate actually, and this was understood by us individually before we started dating. We were very open with anything that peeved us, and it only got easier over the months we got to know each other.”

Baekhyun hums. “I guess it also helped that even though we started off as we did— Chanyeol hitting on me through Yoora—” they both share a laugh, “— but we actually started off more as friends than anything. Our first date was more like,  _ ‘hanging-out-with-a-friend-we-don’t-really-know-but-find-hot’ _ rather than  _ ‘a-date-with-a-potential-boyfriend’,  _ if that makes any sense.”

That wasn’t news to the viewers, for Baekhyun has let slip occasionally the initial budding of his relationship with Chanyeol. Them mutually deciding to start off as friends (though they pushed the boundaries of that label with cheek-cupping and hair-kisses) had given them the leverage they needed to build a solid foundation of open communication and true trust, and it was a decision that Baekhyun prided his relationship on, knowing that it was something that contributed to the unwavering rock that their love has now become.

Though, that didn’t mean that their relationship was exclusive of disagreements and fights. After all, both parties were just as human as everyone else, and hence carried their own baggage and own flaws— ones deeply embedded into their very souls throughout the years of their upbringing, ones that formed who they are today, and ones that  _ would _ impact them in the future, unforeseen and unexpected situations forcing them to chip at the mold that is their adult selves and needing to conform and change.

One exemplary example would be their careers.

Having started their YouTube careers as side projects during their time in college, neither of them were expecting the success that either channel would attain coming their last semester. Suddenly,  _ BunnyByun _ was catapulted into the spotlight in the world of Beauty, taking a front row seat on the featured pages of every makeup enthusiast’s YouTube main screen.

The same couldn’t be said about  _ LoeyStudio,  _ unfortunately.

But it wasn’t as if that was surprising. Chanyeol understood that both him and his boyfriend, despite building businesses on the same exact platform, catered to very different audiences. Beauty was an industry that was, and still is growing exponentially, to the point where it might even be considered saturated— but it’s not like it even mattered for the  _ audience  _ was growing in the same rate as the content creators.

The supply was meeting the demand, and considering how Baekhyun had started his channel just a few months before the explosive hype around YouTube Beauty, his success could be attributed to hard work and, well,  _ luck,  _ and Chanyeol doesn’t mean this unkindly.

The music YouTube community on the other hand consisted of niche interests all lumped into one industry; instrument How-To’s, Reaction Videos, Musical plays, and these were just the major shares in the pool in which  _ LoeyStudio _ owned nothing but a slice. Chanyeol’s channel crafted content for the niche user with even niche-r interests, which was why he wasn’t expecting to reap much benefit— much less a legitimate  _ business—  _ through the platform.

But his thoughts changed the moment he was the one receiving the PR packages at their doorstep as Baekhyun filmed yet another video.

Chanyeol remembers that period vividly; they were just a month or two shy of graduating and had discussions with one another over what they would like their future to entail.  _ BunnyByun _ had already picked up at that time, and Baekhyun had stated with enthusiastic resolution that he’d continue pursuing YouTube.

Chanyeol guesses that the seed was planted that evening.

It was a gradual process, so gradual that Chanyeol hadn’t even realised the impact it was having on their relationship until the cracks were as wide as highways, splitting their relationship apart at the very first stitches.

Them being on the very edge of adulthood; of their careers, paying taxes, being active members of the workforce, certainly didn’t help.

In fact it’d done only the opposite, and what once used to be an opportunistic vividly beautiful kaleidoscope of bright futures and hopeful 20’s became reduced to grey ashes of fragile stability and dense insecurity. 

Of solid  _ inferiority. _

… it was their first big fight.

Chanyeol doesn’t recall what exactly sparked it; was it the Benefit PR Package he’d awoken to first thing in the morning? Was it the emails and contracts his boyfriend was pouring over at his Mac in his studio? Was it the gushing and giggling over YouTube comments and Twitter mentions and calls for collaborations by other beauty artists?

He doesn’t know.

All he knows is that it was envy.

The hideous, horrendous monster that was unabashed, unadulterated  _ envy _ reared its head so rapidly, crawling out from the confines of insecurity and inferiority that had Chanyeol lashing out— taking all of it out on Baekhyun.

… like a pipe finally unclogged, like a dormant volcano suddenly erupting.

Now it wasn’t as if Chanyeol hated Baekhyun for his success nor did he bear any animosity for the Beauty community. Rather, his frustrations stemmed from hours and hours of hard work going unthanked and even  _ unnoticed _ despite the effort he puts into his videos every single week.

Making music was definitely not an easy job, and especially with how fluid the industry was when it came to “inspiration”, copyright and  _ ‘who’s the original creator?’  _ turned to wars on a platform as public as YouTube. Battles that once were only restrained to  _ ‘Will this track sell?’  _ were now magnified into  _ ‘Is it better if i post this track for free and hopefully gain publicity or approach labels in hopes of them buying one track and remain the same as I am?’. _

So really, it was a no-brainer that one risked more should they pursue the route that Chanyeol was taking, especially more so if one was a  _ pioneer. _

And these all helped craft the hand that Chanyeol had used in their fight, the cards he dealt taken from the volatile pile of disdain and anger and hurt and  _ ‘Why have I not gotten my big break yet?!’,  _ and even though he realises now that it was unfair to yell  _ ‘All in!’  _ at his ignorant boyfriend then, he realises it so now.

Baekhyun hadn’t taken it too well.

His boyfriend had been shocked, eyes wide and jaw slacked as Chanyeol projected his frustration and injustice onto him, unaware that his single demand of  _ “Talk to me Yeol. I love you, but you’ve been pulling away and pushing me away and I can’t read your mind, so tell me what to do— tell me what  _ fix _ so that I can save us”  _ would result in bellows and tears and yells and resigned sighs.

He hadn’t taken Chanyeol’s resolute whisper of  _ “I think we should take a break”  _ too well either.

Though not for reasons the viewers would be expecting.

Baekhyun was a lot sharper than his cute smiles and bunny headbands made him out to be, and the adorable, deceptively naive facade only masked so much.

Of course, that’s not to say that Baekhyun wasn’t at the very least hurt by what Chanyeol had and spewed in his angry tirade, for he was. Tears had sprung to his eyes and his heart had clenched so suffocatingly tight in his chest that Baekhyun recalls not even being able to  _ breathe,  _ but his emotions hadn’t gotten the better of him— hadn’t veiled his eyes from the truth laying so obvious and open between the lines of  _ “We’re taking very different steps from here on out, Baek”  _ and  _ “I just don’t think we’re compatible anymore— we’re not good for each other.” _

The truth being  _ “That is complete bullshit Park Chanyeol and you know it just as much as I do, so tell me the truth.” _

It took a while, for Chanyeol was a man of pride and a man of devotion to the one person he loved more than life itself, so he couldn’t find it in his heart to spill where exactly all the animosity was coming from.

So he has to give Baekhyun credit— because Chanyeol knows that his pride could never be compared to the stubbornness Baekhyun carries in his being.

The latter was the one thing that had let them take the first step into rebuilding not just their relationship, but Chanyeol’s confidence and determination to rework his business model as well.

Baekhyun hadn’t ridiculed him for the way he was feeling, because he knew they were valid. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been expecting them either, because he was just as involved in the equation as Chanyeol was— both of them carrying the same weight, the two sides to the same coin that was their relationship.

So he understood.

“So really, Baekhyun is practically the reason why  _ LoeyStudio _ still exists today—”

“Oh  _ shut up—” _ Baekhyun smiles, shoving the other’s face away, “You had a lot of potential in you, as did  _ LoeyStudio, _ and you just needed someone to help you see that again. Besides, if  _ LoeyStudio _ hadn’t had any potential to begin with, you wouldn’t have even started your channel!”

“True,” Chanyeol laughs, squeezing his arms tighter around the other, “but credit is due where its due, and if you hadn’t been as understanding as you were then, I honestly don’t think I’d ever have the motivation to start  _ LoeyStudio _ back up again. You helped me even after I basically  _ asked us for us to break up,  _ Baek, like— who even does that?!”

A serene smile stretches across Baekhyun’s lips then, one palm coming up to cup the other’s cheek as he gazes at him head on, fond and affectionate, adoring and  _ loving. _

“Someone who knows you,” a kiss, and a laugh.

“... and someone who loves you, that’s who.”

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 17\. Do I have any weird obsessions? _

“Do you even have any?” Chanyeol frowns, a huffed laugh escaping his lips. “I can think of a few obsessions you have, but they’re all pretty normal.”

“Same,” Baekhyun sheepishly replies, fingers scratching the back of his nape. “My obsessions are all pretty normal? Pretty things, movies, newsletter emails from Fenty saying they dropped something new, pretty standard stuff. Oh, and watching YouTube videos too!”

That seemed to be Chanyeol’s little zinger moment, a metaphoric lightbulb blinking a halo around his head as he snapped his fingers. “Buzzfeed Unsolved!” he cried, a grin stretched as wide as his eyes, excitement evident in the curled corners of his lips and the twinkle of his eyes.

Baekhyun, however, didn’t seem to agree with that sentiment, pout flattening as he tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed and torso leaning towards the camera. “Yeol I don’t think watching Unsolved counts as a  _ ‘weird’ _ obsession, basically everyone who has a YouTube account and is keeping up with pop culture knows—  _ and  _ binges— the series!”

“True, but you have a specific obsession with everything Shane does.” Baekhyun’s expression only remained stoically in the one it was in, with no rebuttal whatsoever, and that was more of an indication that Baekhyun saw truth in Chanyeol’s claim.

“Yeah, well, he’s a great guy,” Baekhyun defends.

“I’m not saying he’s not, but you’re a thorough and true  _ ‘Shaniac’,  _ which is ironic considering you actually  _ do _ believe in ghosts.”

_ “They show themselves to me!” _

“... That’s nice to hear, Mr. Third Eye, now moving on—”

“—  _ Urgh, you’re so annoying.” _

“— and yet you love me—”

_ “— Next question!” _

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 18\. Nicknames for each other? _

“Asides from the standard ones we call each other?” Chanyeol clarifies, receiving a nod from the other, alongside a hissed warning of  _ “Keep it PG-13 please” _ to which Chanyeol simply laughed.

“Well, I’m not sure if this counts but sometimes Baekhyun calls me ‘King’,” Chanyeol lets out a sheepish laugh then at the same time Baekhyun’s eyes blow wide. It was obvious that the latter wasn’t expecting a… private? Secret? nickname to be revealed, because his face instantly burned a bright red.

Unfortunately (and fortunately for the  _ viewers), _ Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun’s reaction.

… whiiiiiiich was why he continued on, his own cheeks dusting a faint pink and palm pressing against his neck.

“Oh God this is so embarrassing,” a shy chuckle, “but I think this started around the same time I called Baekhyun  _ ‘My Prince’.  _ I don’t even remember exactly when that happened but we were watching some royalty drama, right?” 

… and  _ that’s _ when he finally sees the state his words put his boyfriend in; face buried into the soft cotton of the extra large bunny plushie, blazing ears peeking from underneath the mop of brown.

“Uh… Baek…?”

…

…

…

“... Baby did I say something wrong—?”

“That—…” a sigh, “... that wasn’t very PG-13, Yeol…”

…

…

…

“... Then did you want me to tell your five million subscribers that you call me Da—”

_ “— Chanyeol!” _

_ *Insert blank, white screen and loud beep here* _

“Chanyeol calls me ‘Berry’ sometimes,” Baekhyun smiles, cheeks dusting a faint pink as his shoulders hunched up around his ears, squeezing the bunny plushie— a gift from one of his viewers for  _ BunnyByun’s _ anniversary— as he hid behind it. “I don’t exactly remember when it was that the nickname started—”

“It was during our picnic, Love,” Chanyeol supplies, lips curling around the corners as nostalgia softens the knobs in his limbs and goades him to relax, “I brought strawberries along in the cooler and you pretty much inhaled all of it.”

Baekhyun’s expression morphs into an  _ ‘Ah…’,  _ and the viewers could see the exact moment the faint pink deepened into a bright crimson, the physical, external transition mirroring the internal one of shy bliss to deep embarrassment. Baekhyun’s love for strawberries, like many other things about him, was not news to the viewers; there had been many a time where he would have a bowl of freshly picked and rinsed strawberries by his side during shoots, popping one into his mouth every few strokes of his brushes, and  _ BunnyByun _ had even recorded a few strawberry-themed makeup challenges before.

So really, now that the viewers had a bit of time to marinate the  _ ‘Berry’ _ nickname bit, it wasn’t too much of a shocker.

“But you don’t use it as often as the other nicknames you call me,” and that was true. Now that  _ Baekhyun _ himself had time to think about it,  _ ‘Berry’ _ wasn’t something he heard slipping Chanyeol’s lips as often as the others. Where  _ ‘Baby’, ‘Love’, ‘Baek’,  _ and sometimes even  _ ‘Sweetheart’ _ would flow out of Chanyeol’s tongue like butter on hot toast,  _ ‘Berry’ _ flowed just about as frequently as… well,  _ not _ frequently.

“That’s because it’s a  _ special _ nickname, Baby,” Chanyeol replies, eyes growing half-lidded as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend yet again. Pressing his face against Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol proceeded to nuzzle against the soft flesh there, pressing a dozen ticklish kisses that had Baekhyun giggling and squirming in his arms, squeals and peals of laughter tugged out of him with each swipe of his head.

“... and I use it only during  _ special _ occasions, and I will take that  _ special _ reason with me to the grave.”

“That’s not fair,” Baekhyun whines, his pout only drawing out laughter, and Chanyeol couldn’t resist tapping on the bright cerise as he pressed yet another kiss to the other’s jaw.

“Life isn’t fair, Baby, it’s how it works,” he smiles, soaking in the sight of the other’s face as Baekhyun continued to pout, and something must have been the trigger— something on Baekhyun’s face must have flipped a switch in the hard drive that was  _ Park Chanyeol’s Nicknames For Baekhyun _ library— for the other had mumbled out a low, almost serene, “My little  _ Berry.” _

The viewers’ guess was as good as Baekhyun’s as to what exactly was the trigger, but it probably had something to do with Baekhyun’s red, flushed cheeks and bright, pink pout.

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 19\. What is my favourite restaurant? _

The two of them share a look before bursting into laughter.

“This question comes with bias, Baek!” Chanyeol cried, “Neither of us can answer this!”

It was common knowledge that Chanyeol’s parents were both restaurateurs, Viva Polo and Make A Good World being popular spots amongst not just their fans, but amongst the general public as well. Moreover, both restaurant and cafe were well established well before  _ LoeyStudio _ had taken off, in fact they were pretty significant names amongst the people of Korea even before Chanyeol met Baekhyun.

“That doesn’t mean that we  _ shouldn’t _ answer it!” Baekhyun defends, laughter dying down to a suppressed smile as he gazes at the camera. “And besides, it isn’t like I don’t love Viva Polo or Make A Good World, I love your mom’s kimchi spaghetti and the burgers at your dad’s place, you know that!”

“That’s true, you always order those whenever we have dinner there.”

Baekhyun’s smile stretches into a grin then, and Chanyeol immediately knew what he was about to do when his fingers (sans his index) all curled into his palm and pointed down to the ground.

“If you love Italian-Korean fusion food, try out Viva Polo! It does get pretty crowded sometimes so it’s always best to reserve a table! And Make A Good World is a great place to visit if you love live music and finger foods, it’s great to hang out and chill, totally Chanyeol’s vibe!”

…

…

…

“... I can’t with you.”

_ “Next question!” _

* * *

**_BOYFRIEND TAG! with LoeyStudio (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_ **

_ 20\. Complete this sentence: “You’re my…”? _

A smile, a squeeze of arms, and a kiss to a shoulder.

“... Soulmate.”

… Smiles, shy and fond. Gazes, adoring and devoted.

“... You’re my soulmate.”

**_Yoo Hara  
_ ** _ This was so wholesomeeeee I’m cryingggg ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ You two are really the cutest I swear! Thank you so much for filming this and giving us a deeper insight into your relationship and lives! It was really heartwarming~ I wish you two all the very best, both in your careers and personal lives! 🥰   
_ _ 👍3.3K 👎64  
_ _ ˄ Hide 284 replies _

**_BunnyByun  
_ ** _ Thank you so much Hara! That really means a lot, and to you too! 💝  
_ _ 👍5.6K 👎34  
_ _ ˄ Hide 592 replies _

**_Bom Hyejin  
_ ** _ THE ENDING??!??!?!?!?!!? WHY IS NO ONE SCREAMING ABOUT THE ENDING?!?!?!?!?!! 😫😫😫😫😫😫😫😫😫  
_ _ 👍5.6K 👎264  
˄ View 478 replies _

**_🌸 BunnyStudio & LoeyLion 🦁  
_ ** _ I was really hoping for Chanyeol to say “husband” at the end hahaha >< Imagine the type of proposal that would be??   
_ _ 👍3.9K 👎74  
_ _ ˄ View 531 replies _

__ **_LoeyStudio  
_ ** _ I’ve got something grander planned 😉  
_ _ 👍6.3K 👎90  
_ _ ˄ View 723 replies _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully I struggled a little writing this T-T Simply bc I realised my writing style doesn't really suit these genres (slice of life, fluff, every-day) :( So I'm gonna take a step back from these genres and focus on my strengths for a while! I'm participating in three fests and the stories I have planned for them play towards my strengths and I'm really excited about them!!
> 
> But anyway, if you're reading this right now I'd like to thank you for giving this a chance and even more for reading this through to its end! I'm always open to feedback and to hear your thoughts, so please don't hesitate to share them in the comments! I really appreciate it! ^^ 
> 
> Also, how is #1BillionViews? It's honestly my favourite EXO album (my favourite album among all albums released by EXO, subunits, and soloists!) so far, and my favourites would definitely have to be Rodeo Station, Say It, and Nothin'! But really, can we even choose a favourite with how good all the songs are? ㅠㅠㅠㅠ


End file.
